


Friendly Competition

by smalldinoproductions



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Competition, F/M, Light Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smalldinoproductions/pseuds/smalldinoproductions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio wakes up every morning earlier than the last. His fondness turned into an obsession seemingly over night. "I have to beat him..." He'd pant, sprinting his way to school in hopes of beating HIM. Hinata Shouyou. His once rival now comrade held it over his head that he had beat him to school for early morning practice twice more than Kageyama had beaten Hinata.<br/>But.. today they would settle the score.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Competition

Kageyama Tobio wakes up every morning earlier than the last. His fondness turned into an obsession seemingly over night. His mornings had turned into a familiar routine; get up, get dressed, pack up his books, eat breakfast, and then sprint. He sprinted the entire distance to the school, just in hopes of finally beating him. Hinata Shouyou. His once rival now comrade held it over his head that he had beat him to school for early morning practice twice more than Kageyama had beaten Hinata.

"I have to beat him..." He'd pant out as he made his long trek to the school, sweat beading off of him like he'd just climbed out of an ocean. His heart would race and his fingers would go numb in anticipation of beating Hinata. 

The anticipation of seeing his eyes light up in woe and determination. Kageyama wouldn't admit it, but that was one of the many things he admired about Hinata. "He's a pain in the ass... In my ass. But he's the only thing that's causing me to improve. That's why I have to beat him today."

Making the last curve to the Karasuno school entrance, he spots a fiery flash dancing in the distance. Kicking it into overdrive, he plows past a meandering cat who hisses and swats at his heels. Completely ignoring the irritated feline, he digs hard into the ground, now approaching the gym doors.

"Im in the clear." He pants, every rhythmic sound from his feet bringing him closer to victory and unwarranted bragging rights. Another spurt of carrot red hair came into his view, and for a moment he couldn't help but look over. 

That look of determination Kageyama had dreams about, was plastered on Hinata's face now. His brown eyes bore into Kegeyama's, sending chills both ways. Kageyama was just feet away from victory.

And he tripped.

Suddenly a lose piece of gravel that hadn't been there the day before sprung up and caused him to lose traction. He tumbled head over ass before making his final stop. A pounding in his temples started almost instantaneously, and he could feel the small trickle of blood running down his cheek.

Sitting there dazed, he assessed his injuries. No broken bones. Nothing seemed torn. The biggest concern was his head. He didn't feel nauseated, which he supposed was a good thing.

Suddenly realizing he had lost the race. he looked up to search for Hinata's smirk. But instead, Kageyama was faced with the look he had dreamed of. The woed Hinata had stopped in his tracks, the race now forgotten.

"Kageyama, are you alright?"

Kageyama huffs, "I'm fine."

"Hey Kageyama?"

"What?" He asked, a bit irritated.

"You won."

Looking around, he found that he had miraculously stumbled all the way to the gym door- which was what he had hit his head on. Laughing and shaking his head, Hinata walked over to Kageyama and held out his hand. Taking it, Kageyama allowed Hinata to pull him up with all of his might.

Now standing, Kageyama looks down at Hinata; mixed emotions of success and fatigue setting in. Hinata's cheeks flush up as he stares back at Kageyama.

"Well, you won. What now?"

Seeing Hinata's face so rosy and content, a feeling began to swell inside of Kageyama. The feeling he had been searching for since their first match back in middle school.

Overwhelmed by emotions, Kageyama leans down and passionately connects his lips to Hinata's, holding onto his shoulders so he couldn't escape. Hinata showed only a second of hesitation before enjoying paradise. When they finally break apart, Kageyama looks at Hinata seriously.

"Best two out of three?"


End file.
